villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragaunus
Lord Dragaunus is the primary antagonist of the Disney animated television series, The Mighty Ducks. The leader of the Saurians, Dragaunus is a secondary player in the Disney Villains Wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Trailer Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three An Expected Arrival...? Dragaunus gets attacked the Triceratons, though he was convinced somehow about their arrival at his lair. When the Triceratons unleash their full force, Dragaunus responds by blasting several Triceraton warriors away. However, he is caught of guard, when Monza Ram sneaks from behind and knocks him off. After the the remain Triceratons proceed to destroy the entire base, Dragaunus and the rest of the the Saurian army are forced to retreat, by teleporting away, wanting to save themselves from the destruction that it was followed. A Refusal Partnership Sooner enough, a space warlord, under the name, Evil Emperor Zurg, approaches Dragaunus and requests him to join his empire, and also placing him as his new second in command captain. However, insulted by his offer, Draganus refuses to join Zurg's Alliance. Another Defeat Though Dragaunus and the Saurians, manage to establish once more their previous destroyed lair, they get an another attack, this time by a mutant race, held by the mutant captain, Flogg. When the situation gets worse, Dragaunus enters the fray and prepares himself for the upcoming fight. When he finds the chance, Dragaunus blasts Slush Head, right to Flogg, knocking both out from the fight. However, he is no match against Skeletor's powers, who blast a cargo, filled with lava, engulfing the entire base. Seeing once more that their life is at risk, Dragaunus and the rest of the Saurians' fleet, escape once more from their hideout. "Something Very Strange is Going Around Here" Later, Dragaunus is invited to a space conference, a meeting of several galactic species, to discuss about the universe's future in their hands. Dragaunus, however, is suspicious about the conference's true motives, as he sees the Mutants, to whom he fought previously, offering peace to the conference, and also introduce Slush Head, as the new amnassador of peace. The meeting ends, with no other issues to continue with. Disney Villains War Succeeding Where Others Had Failed Emperor Zurg hires Dragaunus to take out the flagship commander of the Galactic Federation, Gantu; Zurg's other agent, Warp Darkmatter, had failed in this same task. Dragaunus decides to fight the battle from afar, using a laser to blast Gantu's ship out of the sky. The ship lands on Earth, to Zurg and Dragaunus's delight. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Hamsterviel's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dragons Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Evil Buzz Lightyear's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dinosaurs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nos4a2 Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Saurians Category:The Space Conference Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Tim Curry